invention relates to an improvement in a small-sized cart for transporting a hand baggage such as a portmanteau or the like.
A conventional small-sized cart for transporting a hand baggage such as a suitcase is known as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei No. 3-4069. When ascending or descending stairs in, for example, a station, such the cart is inconvenient since the cart must be brought up and down at each stairs.
In order to eliminate the inconvenience of the cart, a gliding unit disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho No. 52-27804, a crawled type, and a 3-wheeled structure in which right and left wheels and an axle are disposed at vertexes of a triangle have been proposed.
In the sliding unit disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho No. 52-27804, it is necessary to pull or push a handle of a small-sized cart to move the gliding leg bodies along the ridges of the respective stairs by bending a human body who carries the cart to be easily fatigued. The crawled type and the 3-wheeled structure are large-sized and not adapted for portability at the time of a trip.
Also, proposed is a conventional cart in which a lateral supporting frame is extended rearward from the vicinity of an axle and an oblique supporting frame is extended from the rear end of the lateral frame toward the main post of a handle. The lateral supporting frame and the obliquely supporting frame are provided to prevent the cart from overturning rearward and to reinforce the mounting section of a baggage receiving base at a handle main post, and thus the cart cannot absorb a stair difference when ascending or descending the stairs.